Portable devices, such as portable wireless communications devices, are typically battery powered and need to be relatively small, and have low cost. As such, to minimize size, cost, and power consumption, DC-DC converters in such devices need to be as simple, small, and efficient as is practical. Thus, there is a need for DC-DC converters that are low cost, small, simple, and efficient.